Temari, les larmes de la lune
by Kurea-chan
Summary: Suite à une coupure de courant à Suna, Temari et ses frères vont passer un mois à Konoha.Mais quand le comportement de Temari se fait de plus en plus étrange,c'est finalement le début d'une nouvelle aventure...et peut être même de la fin...?
1. l'Eveil

apitre 1: l'Eveil

Le soleil était à son zénith. Dans les rues de Suna les rares passants se dépêchait de rentrer chez eux afin de ne pas être brûlés par le soleil. Bien que leurs peau soient plus résistantes à ce genre de problèmes que les autres le soleil de midi en plein été était tellement brûlant que bien des personnes ayant été trop longtemps au soleil mourraient de soif ou d'atroces brûlures.

Du haut de son balcon, une jeune femme les regardait, l'air énervée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en quatre couette, elle avait la peau mate comme tout habitant de Suna et ses yeux bleu semblaient lancer des éclaires de fureurs. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et elle semblait avoir affreusement chaud. Son pied tapotait nerveusement le sol et son énorme éventail semblait bouger tout seul, à moins que son corps ne tremblait sous l'énervement et que cela le fasse bouger. Oui, Temari no Sabaku était en colère et il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Son frère Kankuro en était le responsable. Car, afin de perfectionner ses marionnettes qui devaient résister en cas de chaleur extrême, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de couper l'électricité du palais. Avec ses ciseaux. Le réparateur n'arriverait que dans 1 mois. 1 mois!1 mois à attendre. Sans eau, elle était bouillante quand les frigos avaient cessés de fonctionner. Sans nourriture elle était carbonisée. Sans chauffage et les nuits dans le désert étaient glaciales. Bien sur ils pouvaient toujours prendre la part des habitants. Mais il ne poussait rien dans le désert et leurs réserves était juste assez suffisantes pour eux. Bien qu'il puissent quand même manger et boire ce serait dégoutant et ils auraient froid la nuit…. Et puis Kankuro aurait pu choisir un autre jour! Dans 3 jours ce serait son anniversaire. Il allait être gâché. Ce n'est pas que Temari aime tellement son anniversaire mais grâce au protocole ce jour là elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sauf tuer quelqu'un! Elle imagina un instant ce qui se passerait si elle avait le droit de tuer Kankuro. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un petit garçon qui passait par là eu le malheur de lever les yeux à ce moment là et il poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de s'évanouir. L'enfant failli se retrouver orphelin lorsque sa mère leva les yeux, prête à insulter la jeune fille. Mais en la voyant elle se ravisa et dit bien fort:

_ « Ah! Ce soleil! Réveille toi mon chéri! »afin de bien faire comprendre à Temari qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas que celle-ci ait fait quoi que se soit. Temari ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle était perdue dans ses rêves de vengeance et s'apprêtait à prendre son éventail quand le garde dans le couloir annonça:

_« Mr le Kazekage! »Son frère pénétra alors dans la pièce l'air indéchiffrable.

_ « Quoi? demanda Temari, brusquement interrompue.

_ Nous allons à Konoha.

_A Konoha? Mais pourquoi !s'énerva Temari, persuadée que son frere se moquait d'elle bien que ce ne soit pas son genre.

_ Une mission diplomatique visant à resserrer le liens existants entre Konoha et Suna elle durera un mois. Nous partons demain.

_ Encor…?attends tu as dis un mois là? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Temari. Grâce à cette mission elle allait pouvoir éviter la coupure de courant et revoir les amies qu'elle s'était fait au cour de ses précédentes missions diplomatiques! Elle prit son sac de voyage et se mit a le préparer pendant que son frère quittait la pièce. Gaara soupira. Et brusquement un nuage de fumée l'entoura suite à quoi il se transforma en Kankuro.*Espérons que Gaara acceptera…enfin sinon je serai mort *songea-t-il en se rappelant l'expression que Temari avait eu lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte.

La nuit était tombée à Suna depuis longtemps maintenant. Il devait être plus de 2 heures du matin. Dans une ruelle sombre une forme encapuchonnée dans un draps rouge marchait autour du palais. Elle s'arrêta sous le balcon de Temari. A cet instant, un souffle de vent glacée fit tomber le draps et l'on put voir une forme humaine de petite taille, sans doute une petite fille. Elle leva les yeux et dans un brouillard rougeâtre, disparut jusqu'a la chambre de Temari. Soudain un garde hurla, persuadé que l'on tentait de s'introduire dans le palais. Mais en arrivant il ne vi que la cape rouge, abandonnée sur le sol…

Le soleil se levait à Suna. Temari était assise sur un banc de pierre inconfortable à l'entrée du village. Sur son dos elle portait un sac qui ne contenait que le strict minimum. A coté d'elle, Kankuro, mal à l'aise, semblait vouloir disparaitre sous terre. Ca n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gaara d'être en retard. Quelque chose clochait. Temari réfléchit:« voyons voir:

Kankuro mal l'aise+Gaara absent =….Kankuro avait fait un truc. Et je commence à comprendre quoi… »

_ « Kankuro, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, es ce que tu est venu me voir hier sous l'apparence de Gaara pour me refaire une de tes BLAGUES DEBILES ET MAINTENANT…..

_ Pardon pour mon coupa Gaara

_ Hein?mais…..sursauta Temari

_ Je crois que nous sommes en retard par ma faute. Nous allons devoir forcer l'allure.(depuis quand Gaara est poli? Depuis qu'il est Kazekage bien sûr!) »

Temari resta bouche bée devant les portes de Suna. Kankuro faillit lui lancer une remarque désobligeante mais renonça en voyant l'air meurtrier de sa sœur. Un instant il eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la même qu'hier. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de sa sœur car sa propre survie était en danger: Temari avait sorti son éventail et s'approchait de lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et murmurait « si je double Gaara en le poursuivant il ne verra pas que je vais le… »

Une voix d'enfant chantonnait doucement:

_ « Tombe, tombe, grain de sable

Recouvre le sang qui ne doit être vu

Tombe, Tombe grain de sable

Recouvre ce cœur et cache sa vraie nature

Part, part grain de sable,

Car je te soulève pour la revoir

Fuis, fuis grain de sable

Car réveillée elle ne peut s'endormir…

Un sourire rougeâtre éclairât l'obscurité.

_Ah! hurla Temari se réveillant en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tellement son cœur battait vite.

_ Hgn ?Keskispacee? marmonna Kankuro.

Temari considéra un instant leur campement.

_ Ou est Gaara? demanda elle finalement.

_ Bah, il doit être en train de réfléchir sur une dune, comme à son habitude.

_ OK, je vais le voir, tu surveille ici. »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. Les bandits n'osaient s'approcher d'eux à cause de Gaara dont il connaissait la réputation . Mais mieux valait ne pas discuter. Il regarda sa montre : ils devraient partir dans une heure. Il poussa un soupir et se cacha derrière une dune, près a se battre. Temari fit un tour sur elle-même avant de repérer une silhouette au loin. Elle se positionna devant son éventail et pris son élan sur une dune avant de sauter dessus pour rejoindre Gaara au plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était installée au côté de Gaara. celui-ci la regarda d'un air intrigué (enfin…..intrigué pour Gaara hein).

_ « Que se passe t-il Temari?

_ Je….j'ai fait….un rêve étrange. Je pensais qu'il fallait mieux t'en parler. On ne sait jamais, peut être un jutsu héréditaire…..tu pourrait vérifier?

_ Si tu veux…..dit Gaara.

Soudain un tourbillon de Sable entourât Temari, et se colla sur tout son corps. Temari ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle détestai cette sensation. Le sable brilla un instant puis se dispersa à ses pieds, avant de tournoyer autour de Gaara.

_ « Il n'y a rien d'anormal, murmura Gaara, ce n'était qu'un rêve…il était si terrifiant? »

Soudain, Temari sentit quelque chose….il ne fallait pas en parler surtout pas….cela ne dura qu'un instant. Temari se sentit brutalement honteuse. Elle, peur d'un simple rêve? Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve plutôt un souvenir….elle garda cette impression pour elle et répondit enfin à Gaara:

_ « hum, non en fait….je pense que je suis un peu stressée par ce qui se passe à Suna c'est tout.

_ Alors retourne te coucher. Il faut que toi et Kankuro dorme au moins trois heures par nuit sinon nous risquons de nous affaiblir. (sous entendu: dors ou tu va nous faire perdre encore plus de temps pour un simple rêve.)

Temari rougit de honte et dût se retenir pour ne pas insulter le Kazekage. Elle se précipita au campement et se coucha en ronchonnant. Un instant elle sentit quelque chose en elle. Un sourire. Mais ce ne fut qu'un instant. « Il faut que je dorme. Et que j'oublie ce rêve stupide! »se dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le sable froid.

Pour une fois, il faisait chaud à Konoha. Le soleil éclairait les maisons de pierre et son voile lumineux les rendaient éblouissantes. Sakura et Tenten marchaient dans les rues afin d'aller voir le Hokage qui les avaient toutes deux convoquées. « ça à sans doute un rapport avec la venue du Kazekage » pensait Sakura. Tenten lui demanda:

- « Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on dis? Que le Kazekage ne viendrait pas vraiment pour raison officielle ? »

Sakura haussa simplement les épaules mais en réalité elle n'attendait qu'une chose: que Tenten lui raconte la suite. Celle-ci ne se fit pas désirer et continua:

_ « Il paraît qu'en réalité il y a eu une coupure de courant à Suna alors ils viennent passer leurs vacances ici.

_Et alors?

_On va revoir Temari, bien sûr! Elle ne sera pas occupée par un travail stupide.»

Sakura sourit. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues lors des nombreuses missions diplomatiques du Kazekage, Temari avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les autres filles mais plus particulièrement avec Tenten avec qui elle avait beaucoup de points commun. Elles passaient tout leur temps à s'entrainer et Temari ne battait plus que très rarement Tenten, les deux arrivaient souvent à égalité. Sakura ne comprenait pas vraiment que les seuls moment ou elles pouvaient se voir, elles les passais à se battre, mais Tenten était plutôt solitaire et Temari devait l'être aussi à cause de son caractère alors au moins …

_ « Bah alors Sakura! Sa ne va pas? Tu est silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure .

_Ha! C'est rien, je réfléchissais. Hé , on est arrivées! »

En effet, elles se trouvaient devant la tour de l'Hokage. Elles montèrent en silence les étages et entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir frappé .

_ « Vous nous avez appelées, Hokage-sama? »dirent-elles en même temps.

_ « Ah! Tenten et Sakura! Oui, et bien c'est à propos de la venue du Kazekage à Konoha. »répondit Tsunade. Tenten et Sakura échangèrent un regard complice.

_ « J'aimerais que vous prépariez une fête en son honneur.

_Hein? S'exclama Sakura. Mais ils arrivent ce soir! Ce ne sera jamais finis à temps!

_Tu conteste mes ordres? » Murmura Tsunade d'un air mauvais. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sakura remarqua les nombreuses bouteilles de Saké qui trainait autour d'elle. Tenten suivi son regards et alors elle dit:

_ « Nous allons tout de suite acheter le matériel et réunir les autres. Au revoir Tsunade-sama. »

La puissante Hokage prononça quelques borborygmes avant de s'écrouler sur son bureaux en ronflant. A cet instant Chizuné entra dans la pièce, l'air hagard, les bras remplit de papier. Les deux kunoichis sortirent en vitesse de la pièce avant que la dispute éclate. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent dans la rue, elles furent pris d'un immense fou rire qui s'arrêta net quand elle se rappelèrent leur mission: faire une fête qui, de préférence, n'anéantirait pas les liens diplomatique entre Konoha et Suna avant 20 heures. Tenten regarda sa montre. 12h00. Elles soupirèrent et partirent dans les rues pour accomplir cette mission dont la réussite était très compromise.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino , Lee, Neji et Chôji se promenaient tranquillement dans la rue lorsque ils avaient été assaillis par une Sakura et une Tenten plus qu'énervé qui leur avaient expliqué leur mission. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Hinata et Ino. Finalement, Shikamaru les divisa en équipe de deux: Kiba et Naruto (Oh non pas avec ce lourd de Kiba! Aïe! Mais lâche moi Akamaru!); Shino et Neji (Hgn. Hgn.); Lee et Ino (La jeunesse fougueuse s'élance! Oh non…) ; Hinata et Chôji( Slurp Glop Miam Tu feu des chipch Hinatcha? No-non merci…)Sakura et Tenten (laisse tomber Shika! Elle sont déjà parties!) et Shikamaru partit seul chercher un emplacement libre.

Il allait a la porte du village lorsqu'il aperçu un nuage de poussière qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il se prépara à lancer une attaque mais il reconnu Gaara , Temari et Kankuro, qui arrivaient avec 9 heures d'avances. Il fit signe au gardes de laisser la porte ouverte et attendit que les trois suniens arrivent à sa hauteur. Il s'inclina devant Gaara selon la coutume. Temari lui demanda:

_ « Tiens, il n'y a pas plus de monde pour accueillir le Kazekage? Les relations entre Konoha et Suna valent si peu à vos yeux? »

Shikamaru failli lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais il se contenta d'un « galère… » et il leur expliqua la situation , embarrassé. Soudain, Temari eu l'air étrange. Shikamaru la regarda, étonné. Elle avait complètement changé d'expression. On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre . Et elle lui demanda brusquement:

_ « Naruto sera là?

_ Euh, oui…

_ Alors je vais vous aider !Gaara, Kankuro vous savez ou est la tour de l'Hokage?

_ Oui marmonna Gaara

_ Parfait! Alors nous y allons! Dépêche, Shikamaru Nara! »

Shikamaru sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça et qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton . Pas comme d'habitude. Comme si il .…n'était pas important. Pas que ça le dérange. Juste que c'était étrange! Tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Même si une petite voix lui disait: « Baka elle t'aime pas, baka elle t'aime pas … »

_ « Bon alors, tu te dépêche, Shikomari Naru?

_C'est Shikamaru Nara.

_ Oui, oui…on y va?

_D'accord. »

Et ils partirent à travers les rues de Konoha, Temari joyeuse et sautillante, Shikamaru sombre et perplexe. « C'est compliqué, les femmes galères… »

_ « Bon, alors , vous avez tout trouver? »demanda Shikamaru au onze shinobis et kunoichis postés face à lui, plus Temari qui fixait Naruto d'un air adorateur.

_ « On a la nourriture s'exclama Chôji, un immense chariot visiblement remplis de sucreries derrière lui, et une Hinata verdâtre qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

_ Mais….Chôji, il y aura juste tout le village c'est…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Shika! Les camions attendent derrière!

Shikamaru se demanda ou Chôji avait trouvé l'argent mais préféra se tourner avec un soupir vers Sakura et Tenten.

_Et vous, les filles, qu'es-que vous avez trouvées?

_ On a loués des meubles mais l'un des camions s'est retrouvés en collision avec ceux de Chôji et (Tenten baissa la tête) le coin d'un des tables est BRÛLES! J'AI FAILLI A MA MISSION!

_ Du Calme, Tenten…oh, Shikamaru, aides moi, elle fait une rechute…Tenten, il n'est que très légèrement roussis!

_ Bouuuuhhhh….Jesuisune ratttttééééeee…..

Shikamaru observa Tenten fondre en larmes et dit d'une voix solennelle:

_ Allons, euh, les kunoichis ne doivent pas pleurer…on…on cacheras ça avec une nappe, voilà!

_ C'est vrai? Dis Tenten, toute trace de larme disparue de son visage. Oui, ce n'est pas grave après tout! repris-t-elle en regardant Lee d'un air supérieur.

_ Bon et vous Ino et Lee…demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers eux, qu'avez-vous …eh Lee! »

Ino tirais d'une main un petit chariot remplis de carton qui devaient contenir de la décoration et de l'autre elle tirait le bout de plusieurs guirlandes, ou pendaient misérablement un Lee assommé.

_ Tout est de sa faute! Dit-elle pour se justifier. Comme il faisais chaud on est allé boire un coup sauf que le serveur s'est trompé, il lui a donné de l'alcool. Alors il a pris mon porte monnaie, il est entré dans le magasin de déco et il a acheté au moins une dizaine de choses! Heureusement j'ai réussi a l'assommer mais il ne me reste presque plus d'argent … Regarde, Shika, c'est le carton du haut, moi je peut pas.

Shikamaru ouvrit le carton et se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de grenouilles d'une laideur étonnante. Quand il approcha son doit de l'une d'elle, elle cracha un liquide gluant et nauséabond dans sa direction. Il fit un bond le jet fondit sur Naruto, qui poussa un cris de protestation.

_ Euh…Na-Naruto tu veu-eu-eut mon mouchoi…commena Hinata d'un air hésitant mais Temari la devança.

_ Tiens Naruto-kun! Dis Temari en lui tendant un mouchoir de soie ou étaient brodés les armoiries de Suna.

_ Ah, merci, Temari! S'exclama Naruto, ravi. Au fait, tu n'est pas un peu en avance?

_C'est que…dit-elle en rougissant, Je voulais tellement te revoir, Naruto-kun…

Shikamaru sentit une brûlure dans son cœur, sans doute bien pire que celle que la table avait reçu et Hinata semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Les autres avaient un air gêné sauf Lee qui commençât a ronfler et Naruto qui souriait toujours d'un air stupide, visiblement inconscient de se qui se passait autour de lui.

_ Oui, moi aussi je voulais vous revoir!

Temari dut comprendre autre chose que le « vous » car elle enlaça Naruto et l'embrassa. Tout le monde se tut. Hinata rougit et s'enfuit, Shikamaru détournât son visage et essaya d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait au fond de sa poitrine et, pile à ce moment là, Lee se réveilla et hurla:

_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, GRENOUILLE-SAMA!

Temari se sépara de Naruto avec un sursaut et instant elle parut effrayée. Mais elle retrouva rapidement un air heureux et épanoui en regardant Naruto qui observa Sakura d'un air stupide. Cette dernière afficha un air qui disait clairement: Ah Bon? Quelqu'un veut bien de lui? Naruto paru déçut et finalement marmonna:

_eterijcroipaksavaetpsobile

_ Hein? demanda Temari

_ Temari, je suis désolé mais je préfère Sakura dit Naruto cette fois d'une voix parfaitement audible.

Temari l'observa et dit:

_ C'est une blague? Cette planche à pain rose vomi avec son grand front? ELLE?

_ Mais, Temari, dis Sakura d'un air plus peiné qu'en colère

_ TAIS TOI! TU NE ME VOLERAS PAS MON NARUTO!

Alors, elle regarda Sakura, d'un regard étrange, et elle poussa un petit cri.

Et elle s'enfuit à son tour .

_ « Mais…commençât Naruto

_ Ca suffit! S'énerva Shikamaru. Naruto, tu t'occuperas après de tes histoires de cœur! Prends ce que tu as trouvé avec Kiba et dépêchez vous de me rejoindre à la salle des fêtes! TOUS !cria-t-il devant les visages stupéfaits de ses amis, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Tout le monde obéit, trop sonné pour répondre.

_ Et Hinata? Osa Chôji.

_ Je m'en occupe! Gronda Shikamaru. ALLEZ-Y , VOUS! Hurla -t-il.

Tous partirent au pas de courses.

_ Dis , Kiba, demanda Naruto.

_ Quoi?

_ Pourquoi il est bizarre, Shika?

_ Imbécile! Pourquoi je le saurais?

_ C'est pas grave marmonna Naruto, je…

_ Ou alors, se ravisa Kiba, un mauvais sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, ou alors il t'aime et il est jaloux!

Nous ne préférons pas dévoiler la suite de cette scène pour éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles.

_ « Ouvrez la porte! Beugla Temari.

_ C'est bon y a pas le feu! Grogna Kankuro. C'est pire!, pensa-t-il en voyant l'expression de sa sœur.

Gaara leva la tête de ses papiers, surpris.

_ Temari, que t'arrive-t-il? demanda-t-il.

_!

_ On dirait qu'elle s'est pris un râteau, observa Kankuro, et il se baissa pour éviter la chaise qui lui passa au dessus de la tête avant de s'écraser sur le mur avec fracas, puis la demi-douzaine de verre en cristal qui explosèrent derrière lui.

_ Humm…marmonna Gaara.

Il observa Temari détruire leur luxueuse chambre d'hôtel a grand renfort de hurlement. Il avait beau ne pas être très doué pour les relations, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle aimait ce…comment? Shikomaru Nari? Peut importe. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Quelque chose clochait. Cependant, il n'eu pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir car les relations entre Suna et Konoha risquaient d'être gravement comprise si Temari continuait à détruire la chambre d'hôtel comme ça. Et en plus, la connaissant, elle avait dût balancer quelque vacheries à la tête de la « FLEURAVOMI ». Gaara soupira et en instant, ses grains de sables épousèrent parfaitement le corps de Temari sauf ses yeux et son nez puis se solidifièrent et elle ne put plus bouger ni parler. Telle une statue, elle le fixa d'un regard si effrayant que même Gaara ne pus retenir un tressaillement. Puis, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir du sable, elle pris un air intensément désespéré et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage triste.

_ « Temari, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? »Demanda Kankuro, qui n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état.

Il était vraiment étonné: Temari était presque TOUT LE TEMPS en colère quand elle avait un problème. Et elle ne pleurait jamais.

_ Temari , calme toi. Ordonna Gaara. Nous partons dans une heure pour la fête que Konoha a organisé pour nous. Tu voudrait provoquer une guerre ?

_ Hum! (traction: Non!)

_ Alors arrête de te comporter de cette manière. Trouve le moyen de réparer tout ce que tu as cassé et ensuite tu te préparera pour la fête de ce soir. Ne discute pas.

Puis, il la relâcha. Temari s'effondra par terre, comme vidée de son énergie, et ramassa un verre de cristal encore intact et le posa sur la table. « Ne discute pas, lui disait la petite voix, comme ça il te laisseras tranquille. Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve. » Dans sa tête, elle acquiesça. Elle devait obéir.

La lumière tamisée de la chambre de Sakura permettait de voir un profond désordre. Sur le lit, sur le sol, sur le bureau, tout était couvert de vêtements et de sac. Tenten se glissa habilement jusqu'au lit ou gisait ladite Sakura qui ressemblait plus à un tas de vêtements sale qu'à un être humain.

_ « Sakura…ça va? demanda Tenten

_ Tenten? Qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici?

_ Je suis venue te voir, je m'inquiétait pour toi…Et comme dans 30 minutes on doit toutes aller voir Tsunade au cas ou elle serait trop soule pour parler, tu te rappelles, comme c'est toi la ninja la plus douée en médicament, je préférais te le rappeler au cas.

_…

_ Ecoute, tu n'as fait que travailler, cet après-midi et après tu n'as parlé à personne.

_…

_ Pourquoi tu est aussi choquée, en fait, tu ne seras pas amoureuse de Naru…

_ ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Rugit Sakura, brusquement sortie de sa léthargie.

_ Alors qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Tenten

_ Je…tu me promet de n'en parler à personne?

_ Oui, bien sur!

_ Eh bien regarde , dit Sakura, et elle souleva son T-shirt.

Tenten repéra immédiatement la marque, en forme de soleil noir, sur la poitrine de Sakura, à l'endroit où devait se trouver le cœur.

_ C'est quand Temari m'as regardée, je… ça m'a brûlée d'un coup et après ce truc est apparu. Et, chaque fois que j'essayais de parler à l'un d'entre vous, ça me faisait mal.

_ Bah, là, tu est bien en train de me parler… s'étonna Tenten

_ En fait je crois que ça ne marche que lorsque je suis près…d'elle. Trembla Sakura

_ De Temari, tu veut dire?

_ Ou-oui.

_ Arrête de faire ton Hinata! lança Tenten dans l 'espoir de la réconforter.

_ Hinata! Cria Sakura, faisant sursauter Tenten. Elle doit être effondrée à l'heure qu'il est! Je l'avais complètement oublié! Tenten, passe moi mes vêtements! On y va tout de suite!

_ Heu oui…mais Sakura, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé a Tsunade-sama?

_ Hein? De Hinata? Pour quoi faire? Demanda Sakura, l'air étonné.

_ Non, rien … » lui répondit Tenten, soulagée que son amie soit en meilleure forme.

«Quand même, pensa-t-elle, je lui redemanderais d'en parler à Tsunade. » Elle rangeât l'information dans un coin de sa tête et se laissa entraîner par la tornade rose qui avait pris la place du tas de chiffons.


	2. Ce qui dort sous le sable

Hinata se tenait sur son lit. Depuis cet après-midi, depuis qu'elle était rentré chez elle, elle n'avait fait que pleurer. C'est pourquoi lorsque ses amies entrèrent dans la pièce, elles crurent qu'elles s'étaient trompées de chambre. En quelques heures, Hinata était devenue méconnaissable. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage gonflé, la morve qui coulait de son nez… Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille douce et timide qu'elle était d'habitude.

_ « Heu, Hina-chan? Demanda timidement Sakura, impressionnée malgré elle par la « transformation » de son amie.

_ Gui eb SNIF la? Oh, Sagura SNIF et Denden SNIF (traduction: Qui est là? Oh, Sakura et Tenten.)

_ Bah, Hinata, faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour cet idiot de Naruto! S'exclama Tenten

_ NARRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO! ! ! Hurla Hinata, brusquement transformé en furie (bon j'arrête les transformations là, ça ressemble trop à Hulk -')

_ Mais, euh…. Bredouilla Tenten, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des chagrins d'amour.

Elle se tourna vers Sakura, et lui jeta un regard impuissant . Cette dernière sourit; elle avait l'habitude des problèmes de ce genre à l'hôpital ou elle travaillait. Lorsque les ninjas ou les civils se réveillaient à l'hôpital, leur premier souci était de vérifier si ils n'avaient rien « perdu ». Si il s'apercevait qu'il leur manquait queque chose (une facultée, un doigts de pieds…ou la moitié du corps ) alors il ne pensaient qu'à une chose: Lui/Elle. Même si les discours variaient( « Oh nooonnn! Mon ongle est tout brûlééééé! Mutsume va me trouver moche! » « Ah! A cause de ce gentutsu, je ne sais plus nager! Atsuki va me détessttteeeeerrrr! » ) une seule chose parvenait à les calmer: savoir qu'il y avait pire qu'eux. Sakura grimpa donc sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'Hinata.

_Hinata?

_ Qu-quoiSNIF? Répondit la reniflante

_ Tu sais, Temari! Eh bien Naruto lui as dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

_ C'est vrai! S'exclama Hinata, des étoiles dans les yeux. Qui étaient toujours mouillés. Mais moins.

_ Oui, évidemment. Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble ces deux là! S'exclama Sakura d'un ton joyeux .

_ Et il as dis pour quoi? Demanda Hinata.

_ Heu non. Intervint Tenten, jugeant que son amitié envers Sakura et sa joie risquaient de baisser sérieusement si elle apprenait la suite.

_ Mai…maismaismais….mais il-ill m'as vu m'enfuir? Bafouilla Hinata. Il va comprendre que je le…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sakura, il est tellement stupide qu'il ne se rendra conte de rien.

Hinata eu un petit sursaut.

_ Mais non, il n'est pas bête, il ne… juste qu'il ne…

_ Comprends pas que tu l'aime. Termina Tenten. Je suis désolé, Hina, mais la soirée vas bientôt commencer et il faut du temps pour se préparer, et…

_ Quoi? S'exclama Hinata. Mais j'avais complètement oublié! Et en plus je ne vous ai même pas aidé!

_ T'inquiète, la rassura Sakura, on a finit rapidement. Même Kiba et Naruto on arrêté de se battre! C'est grâce à Shikamaru, il nous faisait presque peur tellement il était en colère… ha mais il faut qu'on y aille Hina, l'Hokage veut nous voir, dans 20 minutes. on te laisse d'ac'? Change toi et vas y aussi! A ce soir!

Puis, Sakura attrapa Tenten et elle filât vers la porte. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de saluer Hinata, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle abordait à présent un immense sourire. Oublié, le « monstre morveux » (désolé les fans d' Hinata mais je voyais pas d'autres expressions T_T). C'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée que quelqu'un devenait aussi joyeux après l'avoir vue. « Soit je suis très douée pour les relations humaines et une grande voie de psychologue s'offre à moi, soit ces filles sont folles. » pensa-t-elle. Et, au fon d'elle-même, elle penchait pour la seconde solution.

La salle des fêtes de Konoha ressemblait à un palais luxueux. Les murs et le toit avaient été peints en doré, des colonnes de marbre décoraient l'entrée, Des statues et des fontaines ornaient le chemin qui y menait. L'intérieur était tout aussi décoré: les tables recouvertes de velours rouges ployaient sous la nourritures, des tableaux d'auteurs très connus décoraient la pièce , et au dessus du buffet était suspendu au plafond de plusieurs mètres un jardin de fleurs ,auquel on pouvait accéder grâce à un escalier de marbre et d'or , complétait le tableau. Visiblement, Konoha tenait à montrer à Suna sa puissance. Et les habitants du village, tous invités, observaient les Suniens d'un air hautain, même si il était un peu apeurés à l'idée de Gaara mangeant à quelques mètres . Mais bon, la nourriture étaient gratuite, ils n'avaient pas pu refuser. On leur avait juste demandé de montrer au Suniens qu'ils étaient courageux. C'est à se demander à quoi servent les traités de paix…Mais pour l'instant, tout était plutôt calme. Les Suniens n'étaient pas encore arrivés, pas plus que les ninjas qui avaient décorés la salle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement et Temari pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire mauvais au lèvres le, corps masqué par une cape de toile noire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et se retourna aussi sec, terrifié à l'idée que la furie leur en voulais à eux. Derrière elle, Gaara et Kankuro entrèrent et le silence se fit car tous avaient reconnus Le Kazekage . Kankuro prit un air grognon. C'est vrai quoi! Personne ne fait attention à lui! Il n'y en a que pour la Furie et Monsieur le Kazekage! Ils ne pensaient qu'a ces deux dingues! En voyant le regard de Gaara, il compris qu'il avait pensé trop fort. Heureusement pour lui, La porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux et cette fois, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba et Chôji pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivi de Neji, Lee et Shino. Aucun n'avait fait l'effort de se changer à part Lee car il s'était vomi dessus. Mais il portait simplement la même tenue, sauf en propre. Ils parlaient si fort que les villageois reprirent leurs conversations, mais quelque uns continuaient de suivre craintivement les Suniens du regard.

_ Eh, Shika, Ino est pas venue avec vous? Demanda Naruto

_ Pffff… les filles mettent toutes une heure à se préparer…répondit Shikamaru dans un soupir.

_ Ouais, grogna Chôji, moi j'ai simplement mis mes vêtements habituels…. Ino complique toujours tout…

_ Vous pensez que je dois me changez pour que Sakura veuille bien danser avec moi? Demanda Naruto avec inquiétude

_ De toute façon, répliqua Kiba, elle voudrait pas danser avec toi même si tu était recouvert de diamants!

_ Et toi, s 'énerva Naruto, y a personne qu'y s'approcheras de toi à moins d'un mètre, tu sent le chien mouillé !

_AKAMARU! MORD CE MINABLE! Hurla Kiba. ET PUIS D'ABORD LE CHIEN MOUILLE CA SENT PAS MAUVAIS!

_ CA SUFFIT! Rugit une voix reconnaissable entre milles (à par mille clones)

_ Tsunade-sama? S'exclamèrent les deux idiots.

_ AIE! Rajouta Naruto, parce qu' Akamaru se fichait que l' Hokage soit là ou pas.

Cette dernière, habillé d'une robe rouge ultra-décolletée qui faisaient ressortir ses énormes…poumons se demanda si ses ninjas n'étaient pas repris ou échangés, parce que là, à part lui foutre la honte devant les Suniens, ils ne faisaient pas grands choses. Et puis surtout, Lee jurait affreusement avec le tapis. Jamais de vert avec du rose!

_ Que faites-vous ici, Tsunade-sama? Demanda Shikamaru. Tenten disait que vous étiez complètement ivr …euh je veut dire que vous vous reposiez.

_ Eh bien en réalité, commença Tsunade, je…

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveaux, livrant le passage au kunoichis. Naruto, qui tenait Akamaru par la peau du coup, le lâcha brusquement.

Sakura ouvrait la marche, dans une longue robe rouge sans manches qui semblait taillé dans du velours et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elle avait accroché une rose rouge à ruban dans ses cheveux et portait autour du cou un rubis enchâssé dans une chaîne d'or. Elle abordait un sourire ravageur et ne cessait de rire bêtement. Derrière elle venait Tenten, habillée d'une robe chinoise vert pâle à motif dorés et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle avait deux boucles d'oreilles , vertes elles aussi et en forme de poire . Elle avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise et ne cessait de marmonner « comment voulez-vous que je me batte avec ça? ». Ino suivait, ses cheveux blonds eux aussi détachés. Elle portait une robe turquoise qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec des manches bouffantes séparées de sa robes. Elle s'était maquillé les paupières en bleu et s'était dessiné près de l'œil droit le signe de Konoha et portait de haut talons bleu foncés. Elle se pavanait et lançais des regards aguicheur à tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Enfin, Hinata fermait la marche, habillée d'une robe noire fendue au genou et portant plusieurs bracelets de perles noires et brillantes, elle aussi l'air tendu, et fuyant le regard de Naruto en rougissant.

_ « Voici mon escorte personnelle , elles ne voulaient pas que je restent boir…hrmrm me reposer pendant qu'elle faisait tout le boul…enfin vous voyez ce que je veut dire! s'exclama Tsunade, sans chercher à dissimuler son exaspération. Mais je n'ai pas perdu au change …En échange elle m'ont laissé les habiller. Et ça, ça plaît bien à certain , » dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse en observant les ninjas en face d'elle.

Shikamaru observa avec stupéfaction la mâchoire de Neji se décrocher d'un bon mètre , les yeux de Choji rouler dans leur orbites, la bave qui dégoulinait du menton de Lee, Kiba qui se mit à japper comme Akamaru le faisait lorsqu'il croisait une chienne et Naruto qui restait là, à regarder fixement le spectacle, figé comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton pause. A part Shino et lui, ils avaient tous l'air ridicules. (enfin, essayer de voir l'expression de Shino, hein…)

D'un coup, on entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Presque tout le monde se retourna (mis à part les ninjas en chaleur…) pour apercevoir Kankuro qui avait lâché son verre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Et si il l'avait lâché, c'était parce que Temari venait de lui écraser le pieds avec la même délicatesse qu'un bulldozer. Son regard à elle aussi était fixé sur quelque chose, mais c'était sur le dos de Naruto qui continuait à observer Sakura. Sakura lui rendit son regard, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit frissonner, malgré la chaleur de cette soirée d'été. Elle baissa les yeux et finalement alla s'asseoir à une table, accompagnée par les autres kunoichis qui n'avaient pas remarquées la brusque pâleur de son visage. Seule Tenten la dévisagea d'un air inquiet. Elle tenta de lui chuchoter quelques mots mais la rose s'était brutalement renfrognée et elle entama avec Ino une discussion sur la beauté respective de leurs vêtements, ignorant complètement Tenten. Cette dernière repensa à ce que Sakura lui avait dit sur Temari, plus tôt. « ce qui est sûr, pensa-t-elle, c'est que Temari à quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Et le seul moyen de savoir quoi exactement, c'est de lui demander! »

Tenten s'avança résolument vers la table ou s'étaient installés les Suniens et se campa dans le champ de vision de Temari, qui continuait de fixer Naruto d'un regard brûlant.

_ « Tema, il faut qu'on parle. »

La blonde leva les yeux d'un air ennuyé et répondit:

_ « Pousse-toi. Tu me gênes.

_ Tema, mais…

_Et arrête de m'appeler Tema! Mon nom à moi c'est Temari, vu? L 'interrompis Temari d'un air mauvais.

_ Eho! S'enerva Tenten. Je dois te parler, j'ai dis!

_ Pfffff….pousse toi, ou tu va le regretter.

_ Et en échange, je…je dirais du bien de toi à Naruto. Chuchote la brune, rusée.

_ C'est vrai? Demanda Temari, les yeux soudains brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Je reviens ,dit-elle à l'adresse de ses frères. »

Et elle entraîna Tenten à l'extérieur, dans le parc qui jouxtait la salle des fêtes. Elle l'emmena derrière quelques buissons et commença à parler.

_ « Bon alors, tu va lui dire que je…

_ Stop! L'interrompis Tenten. Tu vas m'écouter! On est amies tu te rappelle? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler comme ça? Et Sakura? Que lui as-tu fait?

_ Moi? Dit Temari. Sakura? Mais rien ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand on est amies?

_ Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Je peut comprendre que tu aimes Naruto…(elle s'interrompis rapidement) Non en fait je ne peut _pas_ le comprendre mais heu…chacun ses gouts. Bref, peu importe pourquoi, ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser tes amies!

_ Amies? Mais…Oh non pauvre andouille!

_ Hein? Si tu crois qu'en me traitant d'andouille… commença Tenten, bléssée

_ Oh toi, t'es bien pire qu'une andouille. Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que je ne suis pas moi! Même si ça veut dire que ça à bien marché, c'est assez énervant. L'élite de Konoha? Pfffff…C'est pas drôle…

_ Mais…mais…_Qui est-tu? _demanda Tenten en se rapprochant de Temari.

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire, en plus?

_ REPONDS! » Hurla Tenten.

Alors, Temari se saisi rapidement des mains de la kunoichi et avant qu'elle ait put faire le moindre geste, une lueur blanche l'entoura entièrement. Son regard devint vitreux et elle s 'écroula par terre, inanimée.

_ « Hum, voyons voir, murmura Temari, elle as réussi à me cacher ça… si mon comportement est trop différent, on verra que… »

Elle interrompit son monologue en entendant des bruits de pas, à quelques mètres d'elle. Un ivrogne, sans doute. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent…

_ « Il faut que je me dépêche… Tenten, lève-toi! » Chuchota-telle.

La jeune fille se leva, et contempla Temari de son regard vitreux.

_ « Ecoute moi maintenant. Tu vas dès à présent me regardez dans les yeux. Bien, repris t-elle quand Tenten s'exécuta. Pose tes mains sur mon front et transmet moi tout ce que tu sais sur Temari no Sabaku. »

Tenten posa ses mains sur le front de Temari et ferma les yeux . Ses mains émirent une lumière blanche et froide. Un instant, les deux filles parurent irradier de l'intérieur puis la lumière déclina et Tenten cligna des yeux, brusquement sortie de sa léthargie.

Elle observa autour d'elle, égarée, et son regard se posa sur la pseudo-Temari,qui l'observait avec un air de fausse inquiétude.

_ « Tema…je veut dire Temari…ques-ce que?

_ Tu t'est évanouie, d'un coup, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. On devrais y retourner, tu ne crois pas? Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelle Temari? Entre nous, c'est Tema, tu sais bien!

_ Euh…non , pour rien. Dit Tenten, soulagée de retrouver la Temari habituelle. Bon, on y va, alors!

_ Oui! »

Les deux filles sortirent du parc et devant la porte de la salle elles trouvèrent…

_ « Shikamaru! Tu est trop flemmard pour ouvrir la porte? Demanda Temari, moqueuse.

_ … Ne me parle pas aussi familièrement.

_ Tsss… tu n'as même pas le courage de me répondre…

_ Tenten, tout vas bien? Demanda Shikamaru, remarquant la pâleur du visage de la kunoichi.

_ Ce n'est rien, commença Tenten, je suis un peu malade. Mais les ninjas savent parfaitement surmonter ça!

_ Oui….bon, il faut rentrer, tu dois te reposer un instant. L'interrompit Temari. Eh toi, le Shika-baka (c'est beau, ça rime hein :D) , arrête de me parler sur ce ton. Ah, les hommes n'ont aucune éducation! »

Et elle entra, entraînant Tenten à sa suite.

Shikamaru la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, le cerveau bouillonant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son comportement…Et quand il l'avait suivi, avec Tenten. Elle avait du s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu. Il avait écarté les deux buissons ou elles avaient disparu et puis…rien. Il s'était posté près de la porte inquiet, et il les avait aperçu. _Sortant des buissons vides quelques secondes plus tôt! _Et si elle en étaient sortis, ou rentrées, ils les auraient vues. Donc elles se trouvaient forcément à l'intérieur.

Invisibles. .

_ « Ouf, on arrive a temps pour le début de la fête.

_ C'était pas tout à l'heure, le début? Demanda Temari, intriguée.

_ Attends, tu vas voir! » S'exclama Tenten, tout excitée.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent brusquement et des projecteurs tamisés s'allumèrent, éclairants le reste de la pièce. L'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique plus douce .

_ « Nous souhaitons la bienvenue à la délégation de Suna et espérons qu'elle a fait bon voyage! Commença l'Hokage de sa voix puissante. Ce soir nous fêtons leur venues mais aussi l'anniversaire de Temari no Sabaku, qui aura 17 ans demain! »

La seule entière applaudi et à ce moment, les tables du repas qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce s'écartèrent, tirées par des fils de chakra que maniaient le fan club de Kankuro, c'est-à-dire 3 gamines (pardon je voulait dire _genin_) une blonde, une brune et une rousse toutes les trois habillées avec des T-shirt ou s'étalaient une énorme tête de Kankuro.

_ « Il est tellement attirant … ronronna celle avec des bouclettes dorées.

_ Si seulement il n'habitais pas à Suna! Chuchota la brune à lunettes.

_ Eh! Il regarde vers nous ! I va peut être nous demander en mariages! S'exclama la rousse à l'air énervé. »

En fait, Kankuro regardait vers leur direction, se demandant qui maitrisait cette technique, et les gam…euh genin ne l'intéressait pas. Mais la rousse, déconcentrée, fit heurter sa table à un tableau. Ce n'était presque rien, et personne ne s'en rendit compte, même pas elle. Pourtant, du tableau se décrocha un élegant fragment de cristal, qui tomba sans faire de bruit sur la moquette épaisse.

Puis, le jardin suspendu descendis lentement et en fait, il s'agissait d'une sorte de grande estrade en bois entourée de fleurs, dont seul une partie touchait le sol, le reste étant toujours au dessus des tables pour plus de place.

_ « Que le bal commence!»S'exclama Tsunade, et toutes les personnes dans l'assistance applaudirent encore (bah dites donc, ils doivent avoir mal aux mains là?).

Ino la regarda avec un air honteux. Que le bal commence. Elle les trouvaient ou, ses phrases ringardes? Bon, elle avait plus de 50 ans, quand même. N'empêche.

L'assistance s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, bien décidé à ne pas avoir l'air du type qui n'est venu que pour manger. Ne resta que nos ninjas, les suniens et le fan-club de Kankuro qui se disputaient pour l'inviter en premier, ainsi que trois ivrogne qui discutaient, affalés sur une table.

Hinata observa Naruto, se demandant comment réagir. Elle avait très envie de danser avec son ex-petit ami…ou plutôt ex-personne qu'elle aimait mais qui ne l'aimait pas enfin peut être mais, euh…de toute façon, c'était un ex quelque chose . Et ça, ça donnait à Hinata envie de rentrer chez elle illico. Ou d'aller sous Terre, aussi. Le problème, c'était que c'était un peu boueux.

Ino, elle, avait repéré deux garçons qui avaient l'air pas mal. Ils n'étaient pas ninjas mais bon…on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, pas vrai? Elle s'avança vers eux en clignant des paupières, un peu à la manière d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Et souri comme un chat qui a repéré une joli petite souris…

Sakura, quand à elle, ferma les yeux. Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, et tout à l'heure elle s'était montré méchante avec Tenten. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle avait ressenti de…de la colère, d'un coup. Et après, ce mal de tête. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose: rentrer chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et bu une gorgée d'eau, mais cela n'apaisât pas la douleur. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, et elle recula et s'appuya contre un mur, quand elle remarqua, à ses pieds, un fragment de cristal. Elle le saisit, intriguée, et ressenti d'un seul coup une intense fraîcheur, et la douleur s'apaisa. Sakura soupira de soulagement, fourra le cristal dans sa poche (Elle a gardée sa boîte de médicament sous sa robe, au cas ou. Ben oui, c'est une ninja, quand même!) et décidât de garder l'information pour plus tard. Et de profiter un peu de la fête. Pour une fois qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que bosser/taper les méchants/ bosser/ taper les méchants…c'était bien joli tout ça mais comment pouvait-t-on vivre une vie de jeune fille norma…simpl…de jeune fille si on ne faisait pas des choses de jeunes filles? On pouvait pas. Alors Sakura se rapprocha de Hinata, et entama un paquet de chips. Allégé. C'est bien des trucs de jeunes filles ça? Non?

Du côté des garçons, ça s'agitait. Parce que tout le monde sait ça, enfin presque : pour danser, c'est le garçon qui invite la fille. Et pas l'inverse. Donc, les garçons allait devoir demander aux filles de danser avec elles.

Et c'était pas facile.

Neji ne cessait de lancer des regards vers Tenten, qui discutait tranquillement avec Temari. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas considéré la kunoichi qu'autrement qu'une coéquipière. Mais là, elle était vraiment…Glups. Il ne l'avait jamais vu les cheveux détachés, et elle était tellement belle qu'il se demanda pourquoi elle ne les laissaient pas comme ça tout le temps. Ah oui, c'était pas pratique pour se battre. D'un coup, se battre lui sembla un peu…surfait.

Regarder Tenten, c'était mieux.

Kiba, lui, n'arrivaient pas à détacher son regard d'Hinata. Lui, il l'avait toujours…appréciée. Mais c'était Naruto qu'elle aimait. Il avait espéré qu'avec l'histoire de Temari…mais non. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards anxieux au mangeur de _ramen_ et il voyaient bien que ses joues étaient rouges. Il sentit une douleur, au niveaux de la poitrine. Il était jaloux. Il soupira. Akamaru , lui, ne comprenait pas les tourments qui agitaient son maître. Lui, il lui suffisait de sauter, de faire le beaux et de ramener de la nourriture , et hop! Les chiennes lui tombaient dans les pattes. Kiba se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre cet abruti de Naruto!

Choji regardaient Ino qui continuait de tourner autour des garçons pas mal, et décida que les régimes, c'étaient plutôt intéressant. Il changea d 'avis en voyant le buffet, qu'il avaient lui-même préparé, surtout la table ou il n'y avaient que des chips. Et se dit que, de toutes façon, il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Et il partit manger.

Shino le suivit, et il s'empiffra comme un goinfre. Finalement, Choji et lui on plus de point communs qu'on pourrait penser...

Naruto, lui observait Sakura comme si elle était un _ramen_. Délicieuse. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, de s'approcher très près. Très très près. Ce fut lui le premier à marcher vers la jeune fille. Finalement, les autres suivirent, chacun avançant péniblement vers sa dulcinée.

Ils marchaient très lentement, comme des condamnés près d'un échafaud. Quand on pense aux ennemis qu'ils ont battus, on se demande comment ils ont fait. La chance , sûrement. En les voyant, là, même une Tsunade complètement soûle aurait pas parié un rond sur eux.

Et elle aurait eu raison.

Naruto se planta devant Sakura, qui froissait son paquet de chips vide en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire après.

_ « Sakura, danser tu moi avec veut? Demanda-t-il avec l'air d'un crapaud constipé.

_ Euh…tu peut répéter? Demanda la kunoichi rose sans se douter de rien .

_ Bah, la veut…enfin la avec…non, la danse! Avec moi! MOI!

_ Naruto, dit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'aurais pas fais une bêtise par hasard? »

Merde! pensa Naruto. Elle m'a grillé! Mais…comment elle a fait alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal? Bon, on verra ça plus tard.

_ « Danses avec moi, Sakura…chuchota Naruto. »

Un peu prise au dépourvu par son ton, la kunoichi acquiesça. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Bon, elle devrait aussi éviter les regards noir de Temari, maintenant.

Kiba marcha tranquillement vers Hinata puis il s'arrêta et la regarda avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Et qui veut bien recommencer.

_ « Euh-euh, oui Kiba? demanda Hinata, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien put lui faire.

_ HINATA! rugit-t-il, tel le lion en rut.

_ Qu-quoi? Bafouilla l'intéressée.

_ DANSES AVEC MOI, SILTEPLAÎT!

_ Ah-euh-mais-je-jene… »

Elle jeta un regard terrifié à Naruto, qui ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'a une chaise, vu qu'il entraînait Sakura vers la piste de danse. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'Ino lui disait toujours à propos de la manière de séduire, déjà? Rendre jaloux. Très bien.

_ « Avec plaisir, Kiba. » Répondit elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Kiba la regarda avec stupéfaction, et répondit par un sourire incertain, quasi-ébloui. Puis se rappelant ce qu'il venait de lui demander, l'emmena lui aussi.

Neji s'approcha à son tour de Tenten, et sans s'en rendre compte il inspira bruyamment l'odeur de son shampooing. L'image d'un vieux pervers s'imposa dans l'esprit de la kunoichi aux yeux noisette, qui du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ « Tenten, demanda calmement le « vieux pervers », accepterais-tu de discuter de techniques de combats avec moi?

_ Ben oui, répondis Tenten, on fait toujours ça non?

_ Euh, alors la technique de danse consiste à…

_ Pardon? Demanda Tenten en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ voulais dire la technique de…enfin…de…tu vois ce que je veut dire.

_ Neji, soupira Tenten, si tu veut m'inviter à danser, fais-le convenablement, au moins. »

Neji en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi? Et si elle avait vu comment il l'imaginait…non, sinon il serait déjà mort . Et elle l'avait invité à danser. Donc elle ne devait pas savoir les choses interdites aux mineurs qui passaient en boucle dans son cerveaux surchauffé, c'était déjà ça.

_ « J'attends, repris Tenten.

_ Tu danses?

_ Ah enfin, » répondis elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle se repris. Et demanda en rougissant:

_ « Ca veut dire quoi? Enfin, danser, je veut dire? J'avais juste lu ça dans un bouquin de Sakura et comme tu te comportait un peu pareil que le garçon du livre, je me suis dis que…

Neji soupira et la tira jusqu'à la piste.

_ « Je t 'avais pas dis que j'allais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique?

Hinata sortit lentement de la pièce et ferma derrière elle la lourde porte de la salle des fêtes. Elle entendis l'horloge sonner et gémis: déjà 4 heures! Et Kurenai-senseï avait insisté pour qu'elle la rejoingne à 9 heures maximum sur le terrain d'entraînement…Mais comme elle n'avais pas été présente pour la décoration, elle avait du ranger et nettoyer elle-même toute la pièce. Bien que la fête ce soit terminé à minuit seulement (pour éviter que Tsunade se soûle et ne provoque un incident diplomatique…), elle avait passé 4 heures à tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Elle s'apprêtais à descendre les marches lorsqu'elle vit quelques gouttes d'eau couler sur le sol. En quelques secondes, une véritable averse se forma sous ses yeux effarés. Et mince, il fallait que ce soit sur elle que ça tombe! A cause de sa robe, elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle sans finir trempée et frigorifiée. Elle s'assis en soupirant sur les arches qui étaitent protégées de la pluie. Après tout, au point ou elle en était, elle pouvait bien attendre quelque minutes de plus…En souriant, elle se remmémora alors la soirée. Elle avait été tellement surprise de la tournure des événements!

Il devait être 22 heures quand Naruto s'était arreté de danser (enfin!) avec Sakura. Il avait pris une chaise, un peu essouflé, et s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle, elle n'y avait pas cru. Ils étaient seuls, dans ce coin sombre, loin des autres … le moment propice à une déclaration! Mais à cause des regards noirs de Temari, elle n'avait pas osé parler. Et puis,à vrai dire, Kiba aussi semblait un peu jaloux. Peu-être était il…am…amoureux de Naruto? En tout cas, Naruto qui était un vrai moulin à paroles avait parlé, parlé, parlé. Hinata ne l'écoutais pas, bien entendu. Mais comment se concentrer quand elle ne voyait que son beaux visage souriant? Et là, un miracle s'était produit: trois petites filles qui portaient des T-shirt ou était imprimés le visage de Kankuro l'avait violemment bousculé et elle avait trébuché…dans les bras de Naruto. Qui l'avait rattrapé. Oh, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, ni rien, mais…ce simple contact suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

_ « Hinata! »

Plongée dans sa rêverie, Hinata n'avait pas remarqué que quelq'un s'était approché. Elle sursauta violemment et se prépara à attaquer mais il ne s'agissait que de Kiba, avec un étrange parapluie rose bonbon qui ne lui appartenait sûrement pas.

_ « Kiba? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je me promène », lui répondis le maître chien.

A 4 heures du matin et sous la pluie? Failli demander Hinata mais elle se retin.

_ « Euh…tu n'as pas de parapluie? Parce que je peut te raccompagner chez toi si tu veut…repris Kiba, et Hinata cru voir ses joues rougir

_C'est vrai?ré! Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire!

_Je t'en pris. Dit Kiba, un peu gêné.

Il se mirent en route silencieusement et traversèrent le village pluvieux et endormi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison Hyuga.

_ « Et bien…commença Hinata

_Hinata. »

La kunoichi se figea, comprenant que son coéquipier avait quelquechose d'important à lui dire.

_ « Ou-oui?demanda-elle, un peu intimidée.

_ C'est assez dur à dire mais…je…suis…enfin…

_Oui?l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Je…Hinata…Je t'aime. Je voudrais sortir avec toi. »Dit-il enfin, les yeux baissé.

Hinata cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de lui répondre ce mot si simple: « non ». Elle remarqua que bien que la pluie se soit calmée les doits du shinobis était crispé sur le parapluie qui commençait à se tordre. Il était vraiment sérieux. Elle allait le blesser. Et elle ne pourrais rien y faire.

_ « Je suis désolé, répondit-t-elle, enfin. Mais…je…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Kiba ne répondit pas, et instant elle crut qu'il partirait, tout simplement. Mais il releva la tête, toutela tristesse du monde dans ses yeux. Elle vit briller une larme, qu'il essuya sur sa manche.

_ « Ce quelqu'un, lui dit-il, c'est Naruto?

_Comment tu…demanda la kunoichi en rougissant.

_Et bien lui, il ne t'aime pas.

_ Pardon? Demanda Hinata. Quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait que Kiba allait franchir une limite.

_ Oui, il aime Sakura. Repris Kiba, imperturbable.

_ Mais je…peut être qu'il donne cette impression mais je suis sûre que… »

Elle paniquait. Pourquoi Kiba orientait la conversation là-dessus? Ou voulait-t-il en venir?

_ « Il serait temps que tu regarde la réalité en face! S'exclama Kiba. Naruto ne t'aime PAS! Alors arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien! »

Hinata ne répondis pas, trop choquée pour parler. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

_ « Au moins…ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais espérer'il y ait quelquechose avec lui! »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Hinata ferma le poing et l'envoya dans la mâchoire de Kiba qui ne s'y attendais pas du tout et se le prit en pleine poire. C'était à son tour d'être choqué.

_ « Oui, s'exclama Hinata, d'une voix pleine de colère, j'aime Naruto! Et oui, je sais que ce n'est pas de moi dont il est amoureuse! Et alors? Pourquoi devrais-je cesser d'espérer? Il est tombé amoureux de Sakura, pourquoi pas de moi? Les sentiments peuvent changer! Les miens aussi, mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, ce ne sera sûrment pas en ta faveur! Car j'ai du mal à croire que tu dises m'aimer si tu trouves bien de me faire souffrir! »

Elle entra violement chez elle et claqua le portail.

La pluie s'était arrété de tomber depuis bien longtemps,et pourtant Hinata la voyait toujours. Ses larmes coulaient encore et encore, et elle savait que ce n'était pas fini, loin de là. Car elle n'avait aucun soleil pour chasser ses nuages…


	3. Perdue

Temari s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais des bribes de sommeil lui parvenait encore et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était dormir. Elle aimait ce moment de demi-sommeil ou ses soucis n'étaient pas là, et ou le plus grand choix qu'elle avait à faire était dormir ou se réveiller. D'habitude, Kankuro faisait toujours quelque chose et elle devait se lever mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Etrange. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'être enfin tranquille. Elle allait se rendormir quand une énorme goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son front et elle se réveilla tout à fait_. _Elle ouvrit les yeux, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Et les écarquilla.

_ « Mais…ou suis-je? »chuchota-t-elle. Elle se repris. Une ninja doit se montrer silencieuse si la situation la mettait en territoire inconnu et l'endroit ne ressemblait à aucun endroit de Suna ou Konoha.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre. L'endroit devais appartenir à des personnes très pauvres, car le plafond laissait passer les fuites, les mur était lézardé et seul le sable des tempêtes l'avait bouché. De plus, il n'y avait que deux malles, un miroir ébréché et un lit double dans la pièce. L'endroit semblait cependant immense à Temari. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put retenir une exclamation. Elle avait à présent le corps d'une enfant de cinq ans! En fait , elle avait l'apparence qu'elle devait avoir à cet âge là. Elle cligna des yeux, espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller. Aucun résultat. Elle se pinça le bras si fort qu'un peu de sang coula ,et elle sentit une douleur bien réelle . Mais cela n'eu pas plus d'effet. « Ce n'est donc pas un rêve, se dit-elle. Mais ou je peut être?»

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de la soirée précédente. Elle souvenait qu'elle devait partir à Konoha le lendemain, qu'elle avait préparé son sac, puis couchée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'était retrouvée là. En tout cas, Gaara devait être fou de colère. Il devait déjà la chercher. Il y avait sans doute pas mal de gens à sa recherche. Mais depuis combien de temps avait elle disparu? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. De plus, le fait qu'elle se retrouve dans le corps d'une gamine, qui plus est le sien à cinq ans, était très préoccupant. Qui avait bien pus faire cela? Orochimaru, qui aimait les expériences? Mort. Kabuto, son disciple? Impossible. Il avait disparu et ne représentais pas une menace pour elle, il était très affaibli, en plus. Mais qui, alors?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Une fraction de secondes, Temari cru qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas d'armes sous la main, et ce corps trop petit ne devait pas pouvoir accomplir beaucoup d'efforts. Mais ce n'était qu'une fillette de l'âge de Temari. Rien de très étrange. Seulement. , elle ressemblait lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Rien ne pouvait les distinguer, mis à part leur vêtements qui était respectivement des robes jaune pour Temari et marron foncé pour l'autre. Temari ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un son et recula. L'autre s'en aperçu et demanda :

_ « Tema? Ca va? On devait jouer, ensemble…»

Temari prit alors conscience de deux choses. L'une, qu'elle connaissait cet endroit et qu'elle avait déjà vu la fillette en face d'elle ailleurs que dans son miroir, l'autre que son instinct lui disait que c'était réellement une enfant et non un ninja déguisé, et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

_ « Tema? insista la fillette, Temaaa?

_ Hein? Euh, oui,oui! répondis …comment tu connais mon nom? Et ou sommes nous? Tu veut bien me répondre? Tu pourrais me dire qui tu est, aussi…Au fait, sais-tu comment rejoindre Suna?

_ Comment je connais ton nom? Bah, c'est moi, Tsuki! Et on est déjà à Suna! T'as pas fait un…_ cochonmare _? Enfin, tu sais les rêves méchants. Senko m'a dit qu'ils peuvent faire rendre les gens fous! Allez, viens, Senko nous attends, au fait! Et ya aussi Kurai, Karafuru, et même Maigo! »

Temari n'écoutait déjà plus la fillette. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose la regardait. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. De nouveaux elle sentit quelque chose, tout proche. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses paumes devinrent moites. Elle avait…peur. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Dehors! _C'était _dehors!

_ « Mais…Temari, ou tu…»commença Tsuki en attrapant sa sœur par le bras, voyant celle-ci ouvrir la porte en trombe.

Temari se dégageât sans effort et se précipita vers la sortie. Derrière elle, Tsuki pleurait et gémissait à propos de son ami Senko qui n'aimait pas les gens en retard. Temari s'en fichait. Elle voulait comprendre. Et surtout savoir ce qui lui faisait peur d'une manière aussi instinctive. Et bizarrement, aussi _nostalgique_. Elle ouvrit une autre porte en bois et se retrouva dehors. Le soleil de midi tapait sur les bas-quartiers de Suna et l'air chaud était une vraie torture, même pour une habituée du désert. Mais ce soleil lui permettait aussi de distinguer les ombres, et elle en vit une, qui avait une étrange forme humaine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle crut que c'est jambes allaient lâcher sous le tremblement qui les agitaient. Tout son corps lui hurlais de fuir. Peu importe ou. Simplement le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais Temari avançât. Parce qu'elle devait savoir. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Parce que si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une kunoichi ne fuit jamais son destin.

Temari contourna péniblement l'angle de la maison. Et elle vit…une silhouette. Une étrange fillette en cape rouge qui cachait tout son corps, et son visage. Instantanément, son corps se figeât. La petite fille sourit . Elle s'approche de Temari et lui murmura à l'oreille, sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire un seul geste:

_ « Ca ne sert à rien que tu te battes… Ce sont des souvenirs, tu ne peut pas les modifier… Quoi que tu fasse… De toute façon ça ne te fera pas de mal… Tu a tout oublié, alors je te rend la mémoire. N'est-ce pas bien?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! S'exclama Temari. Ou suis-je? Des souvenirs? Je ne comprend rien!

_ Tu n'a pas besoin de comprendre tu n'a qu'a le revivre. Encore une fois…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises! Si il s'agissait réellement de souvenirs, je ne pourrait pas faire ce que je voudrait!

_ Oh mais ton corps à agi exactement comme tu l'avais fait ce jour là…Tu avait déjà commencé tes problèmes de mémoire…Tu oubliait souvent les choses…Cela ne nous inquiétais pas encore. En tout cas… Il ne reste qu'un peu de présent … Et je savais que tu serais ici alors je suis venu corriger cela. TOUT DE SUITE!»

Puis, elle se dispersa en un brouillard rouge. Temari fixait le vide d'un air hébété, quand d'un coup Tsuki apparu, les yeux rougis, l'air un peu essoufflée. Elle regarda Temari et demanda, énervée:

_ « Hé, Tema, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Senko aime pas attendre et pis il fait chaud ici. T'avais rendez-vous là? Avec qui?

_ Hein? Demanda Temari.

_ Ah non, ça va pas recommencer! C'est moi Tsuki et on est à Suna, tu te rappelles ? Refais pas la folle!

_ Bah oui, je sais, c'est juste que j'étais au lit et je me retrouve là. répondit Temari en roulant des yeux effarés. Et c'est toi, la folle! Pourquoi j'aurais oublié tout ça?

_ Bah…ah je sais! T'es somnambule! Hé, Senko s'en ficheras qu'on sois en retard si je dis que t'es somnambule! Trop bien!

_ Non. répondis Temari.

_ Quoi? Demanda Tsuki, étonnée.

_On dit sonne-en bulle, pas somnambule!

_ Ah oui! T'es trop forte Tema! S'exclama l'autre en souriant. Bon, on y va?

_ La dernière arrivée donne son dessert! Répondis Temari , toute joyeuse.

_ Ah! Mais t'es trop forte à la course! »S'exclama Tsuki d'un ton gémissant. Mais Temari étais déjà loin.

La forêt sombre et humide se dressais à quelques centimètres du désert. Un étrange contraste qui marquait la frontière du pays du sable. Il y faisais tout aussi chaud. Ce qui expliquait que la silhouette qui se cachait derrière un épais taillis suait à grosses goutes. A moins que ça ne soit la peur…

Sai cligna des yeux un instant quand un rayon de soleil transperça le feuillage. Cela faisait à peine une demi heure que la silhouette le suivait. Il l'avait aperçue qui se faufilait entre les arbres alors qu'il exécutait sa mission. Depuis, il avait réussi à la semer et se cachait dans l'espoir de la voir enfin se montrer. Il avait un peu de mal comprendre qui le suivait et pourquoi. Sa mission, qui consistait à relever les endroits ou les arbres avaient été remplacés par le désert n'avait rien de très dangereux et pas grand-chose non plus d'intéressant.

_ « Eh, toi. »

Saï se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux bleus et à la peau pâle. Il tenait à la main une énorme épée. Saï sortit son pinceau et s'apprêtât à dessiner quand il sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un kunaï dans le dos. Son corps se raidit, et il ne pus plus bouger. Comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils, il s'écroula par terre dans une position bizarre sans ressentir aucune douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Une fille aux cheveux rouges sortit de derrière lui et le poussa contre un arbre pour le mettre en position assise, mais il glissa et se retrouva allongé.

_ « Pffff…marmonna Karin, c'est pas possible, mais regardez moi ça. Comment on va pouvoir l'emmener si il ne peut même pas marcher?

_ Ca ne fait effet qu'une heure, ça suffira, répondit Suigetsu en souriant. Mais si jamais quelqu'un devait le porter, ça serait toi.

_ Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Karin d'un ton hargneux

_ C'est évident non? Si tu veut attirer l'attention de ton _cher_ Sasuke, tu devrais commencer par devenir plus forte! A par ta perception du chakra, tu ne sers à rien. En fait, continua-t-il, tu est juste un _boulet_.

_ TU VEUT MOURIR SALE DEBILE? TU CROIS PAS QUE TU M'A RALENTIE, AUJOURD'HUI? SI TU NE T'ETAIS PAS ARRETER POUR BOIRE, CA FERAIT 20 MINUTES QU'ONT AURAIT TERMINE!C'EST TOI LE GROS BOULET!

_ Tu dis ça mais… sans moi tu ne serais arrivé à rien!

_ Tsssss! Siffla Karin. Je te rappelle que tétais juste une diversion, là! J'aurais même pas eu besoin de toi si ce type de poison n'était utile que par effet de surprise! »

Les deux imb…,idi…,abru…,débi…,les deux personnes _n'étant pas d'une intelligence suffisante_, quoi, continuèrent à se battre mais Saï ne les entendais plus vraiment. « Du poison? Pensa-t-il. Ils vont m'emmener? Sa…_Sasuke_? »

Saï ne comprenais plus ce qui poussait encore Sasuke a se venger. De qui? De quoi? Itachi était mort, maintenant! Il aurait pu rejoindre Naruto et Sakura…et lui, Saï, et bien lui, il aurait repris sa vie d'avant. Mais Sasuke et en avais décidé autrement. Il avait décidé de se battre, encore et encore. Et maintenant, il l'enlevait, et peut être bientôt le tuait, lui Saï. Que lui avait il fait ? Soudain , Saï eut une illumination! « Je sais! Se dit il. IL EST JALOUX QUE JE SOIS UN AMI DE NARUTO! ».

Visiblement, il pensait à voix haute parce que les deux … hrrmm … « amis » le regardait d'un air étonné, s'interrompant en pleine bagarre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait de dire qui les inquiétait.

_ « Il peut déjà parler! S'exclama Karin. Il doit avoir un antipoison dans le corps! »

En effet, Saï avait l'impression que l'effet antidouleur s'interrompait et il reprenait lentement contact avec ses cinq sens. Dans peu de temps, il serait libre. La douleur dans son dos commença à apparaitre, et il prit conscience que le kunaï était toujours fiché dans son dos.

_ « On fait quoi? Demanda Suigetsu, dépassé par les événements.

_ Tsss…souffla Karin, jamais vu un imbécile pareil. Il y a TOUJOURS un moyen d'endormir les gens. »

Elle souleva une grosse pierre et l'abattit violement sur la tête de Saï qui ne put rien faire et sentit qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Juste avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il entendit Karin qui s'exclamait, une nuance de fierté dans la voix:

_ « C'est qui le boulet incapable, alors? Aller, porte le! »

_ « Shikamaru! Shikamaruuu! »

Ino couru jusqu'à l'arbre ou se reposait habituellement son coéquipier, mais rien.

_ « C'est pas possible, marmonna-t-elle, mais ou il est encore passé, ce boulet? Tsunade vient juste de nous trouver une mission super facile et qui rapporte en échange d'un peu de saké et lui il disparaît? »

La kunoichi s'élança, furieuse, à travers les rues de Konoha. Ce matin, elle s'était présenté vers 8 heures chez les Nara, mais , chose très étrange, Shikamaru n'était pas là. Sa mère lui avait di l'avoir vu partir quelques minutes avant elle. En disant cela, elle était si fière de son fils qu'elle éclata en sanglots de joie et la calmer avait déjà commencé à ralentir Ino. Comme c'était l'été et qu'il faisait chaud, elle s'était dis qu'il devait peut être dormir dehors mais il n'était nulle part. En plus, L'heure avait avancé et il était déjà quasiment 10 heures, alors qu'ils devaient être près devant la porte du Village pour 11 heure. Choji avait accepté de l'aider à chercher mais elle le soupçonnait d'être partit manger un morceaux dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Elle soupira et entra, en désespoir de cause, dans sa boutique de vêtements préférés, qui était la dernière ou elle n'avait pas cherché. Il était encore tôt le matin mais à Konoha la plupart des boutiques ouvraient vers 8 heures. Ino chercha dans le magasin mais pas de trace de Shikamaru. Elle finit par s'asseoir devant les cabines d'essayage, sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible que Shikamaru se trouve dans une boutique de prêt à porter féminin mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis, ce petit T-shirt était si joli… Elle pouvait bien se détendre un peu, après tous ces efforts, non? Soudain, elle entendit le tissu qui masquait l 'intérieur d'une des cabines d'essayage bruisser. Elle se retourna et…

« _ QUOIIII? »

Ino s'écroula par terre de stupéfaction. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait. Puis, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent brusquement et elle éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« _Shi-hi-kama-ruu…hoqueta-t-elle, je sa-a-vais paas pfffHA HA HA HA HA ! »

Shikamaru, mort de honte, tenta de retourner dans la cabine pour se cacher mais elle l'attrapa par le bas de sa robe. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Le bas de _sa robe_. Shikamaru portait en fait une longue robe rouge sans manches qui lui arrivait à peine au genoux, des chaussures à talon rouges brillantes, il portait aussi un superbe collier brillant couvert de pierreries, des boucles d'oreilles en diamant, et il avait même un soutien gorge super-rembourré pour lui donner une illusion de poitrine. Il était entièrement rasé et Ses cheveux longs avaient été lavés et lissés. Son visage était très légèrement maquillé. Une vendeuse se précipita dans l'allée pour voir ce qui se passait. Apercevant Shikamaru, elle lui adressa un sourire commercial et demanda avec un sourire commercial:

_ « Cette cliente vous importune, mademoiselle?

_ Non, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix aigue et féminine, c'est une amie, mais nous allons sortir. Je la prend, je peut la garder sur moi?

_ Pas de problèmes, répondit la vendeuse, déconcertée. »

Shikamaru paya sa robe puis sortit dehors et se mit à courir aussi vite que lui permettait sa nouvelle tenue. Il se cacha finalement dans un champs éloigné. Ino ne tarda pas à le rattraper et s'écroula par terre, à côté de lui.

_ « A-alors, on accepte sa vraie nature? Demanda-t-elle, toujours morte de rire.

_ C'est pas ça! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix habituelle. C'est pour la mission.

_ De quoi tu parles? Tsunade m'a donné une mission pour nous ce matin! Il faut persuader un riche seigneur sans utiliser la force de nous donner un cristal qui aurait des propriétés très puissantes…

_ Justement! S'exclama Shikamaru avec colère. Sans utiliser la force! Et ce vieux à des goûts bizarre, c'est pour ça que je suis comme ça!

_ Attends commença Ino, tu va devoir le _séduire_?

_ Je voulais que ce soit Choji mais il préfère les maigres…

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a persuadé de faire ça ? Demanda Ino, a présent calmée, quoique agitée de légers tremblements.

_ C'est parce que…C'est Suna qui a demandé ce service à Konoha. C'est important pour eux. Donc, ça sera bon pour nous. », continua-t-il , sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être travestit en fille. « Et puis, pensa-t-il, la fille la plus galère du monde sera peut être contente. Et moins bizarre. »

Ino le regarda un instant. Elle avait bien envie d'une chose. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche, mouvement qui échappa à Shikamaru.

_ « Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle…

_ Oui? Demanda son coéquipier, se retournant vers elle, soulagé qu'elle ne l'embête pas plus que ça.

_ Souris pour la photo! S'exclama -t-elle tout en le mitraillant.

_ Mais! MAIS! S'exclama-t-il, effaré. NOOOON!

_ Si, si, sourit sa coéquipière, même que toutes ces photos vont se retrouver dans les mains de tout les habitants de Konoha dans moins d'une minute!

_ Excusez moi de vous déranger? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Shikamaru s'arrêtât de poursuivre Ino. _Merde. Merde. Merde._

_ Tiens, bonjour Temari! S'exclama Ino d'un ton joyeux , tu a vu…

_ Oui, oui, mais vous n'avez pas vu Naruto-kun? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez lui et…je voulais lui parler d'hier. », dit elle en rougissant .

Ino s'arrêtât de parler, surprise. Elle ne disait rien à Shikamaru? Et la réplique cinglante qui lui aurait permis de rire un bon coup?

_ « Ah, et bonjour à vous deux, continua Temari, croyant qu'on lui reprochait son impolitesse par un silence. Bon, je vous laisse, les filles! Prévenez moi si vous le voyez!»

Et elle partit en courant.

Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi faire. En même temps il se sentait soulagée, en même temps…

_Elle ne m'a pas reconnu._

« _ Euh, Shika, ça va? T'es tout blanc! Tu sais , les photos, c'était une blague, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en donner, de toute façon je les effaces, regarde! »

Indifférents au paroles d'Ino, Shikamaru se baissa sur le sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre ._ Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Pourtant, je sais que je suis comme d'habitude. Mon visage est le même. Alors…pourquoi elle ne m'a pas reconnu? D'ailleurs, elle m'a pris pour une fille! Elle n'a même pas fait attention… Et puis elle cherchait encore Naruto…Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, c'est ça? Elle se fiche que j'existe ou pas, c'est ça? Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de la déranger, c'est ça?_

_ « Shikamaru, murmura Ino d'une voix hésitante, pas la peine de pleurer, personne ne le saura à part notre équipe… Allez…

_ Pleurer? S'exclama Shikamaru, revenant à lui. Mais je ne pleure pas! »

Il sentit pourtant des gouttes d'eaux couler le long de ses joues. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste. Il ne devait pas pleurer! Pas pour une bêtise pareille! Et pourtant… sa poitrine était aussi douloureuse que si un kunaï la transperçait.

_ « Tu peut aller chercher Choji? Demanda -t-il d'une voix redevenue calme. J'aimerais ne pas être reconnu dans cette tenue. Trop galère.

_ Bien sûr! S'exclama Ino, surprise du changement d'humeur de son coéquipier. Bon, bah, on se retrouve devant la porte du Village, hein? Dépêche toi! »

Il acquiesça mollement et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la porte du Village. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Mais il évitât de les regarder de trop près. De toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait si il essayait.

Et pleurer était _vraiment _trop galère.

Naruto se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Il s'ennuyait. Faire la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit ne l'avais pas empêché de se réveiller à 9 heures, ce matin. Et il n'avait rien à faire, alors il avait décidé d'aller voir ses amis. Le problème était que tous ses amis était soit endormis, soit en missions. Même Sakura dormait! Il s'approchait de la maison de Shikamaru quand il vit en sortir une Ino à l'air furieux.

« _ Bah, lui aussi il doit être occupé… » soupira le ninja blond, découragé.

Il ne restait plus que Kiba, mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de le voir. Comme à son habitude, l'Inuzuka lui avait jeté des tas et des tas de regards noirs hier. Et puis, franchement, il sentait vraiment trop le chien mouillé! Se dit Naruto qui ne sentait pas vraiment la rose non plus. De toute façon, ce flemmard devait être en train de ronfler chez lui, et la morsure d'Akamaru lançait encore le xxx de Naruto (je vous laisse deviner la nature dudit xxx).

Le ninja s'arrêtât, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il leva les yeux aux ciels…et aperçu Hinata. Naruto sursauta de cette apparition subite, et se cacha derrière un arbre qui avait eu la bonne idée d'être là. En fait, Hinata se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle regardait dans le vague, et n'avait pas encore aperçu le blond. Naruto, tout content, se dit qu'il pouvait aller la voir. Après tout, même si elle était un peu bizarre, ces derniers temps, elle était toujours gentille avec lui. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué en détail la cuisson parfaite des nouilles instantanées, la veille, elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, alors que personne ne s'intéressait à ça d'habitude. Comme si ça pouvait être _ennuyeux_! Oui, il allait aller la voir. Puis, Naruto se souvint de son comportement quand Temari l'avait embrassé. Elle s'était enfui en pleurant. Et si elle lui en voulait? Mais pourquoi? Et si…et si elle était _am-amoureuse de Temari _? Naruto rougit un peu à cette idée, et s'inquiéta du fait qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir. Peut être qu'il devait attendre un peu? Dépité à l'idée de passer la journée tout seul, il allait rebrousser chemin quand quelque chose de mouillé lui tomba sur la figure. « Et en plus, il pleut ! », soupira le ninja découragé.

Mais il remarqua que ni derrière, ni devant lui, il n'y avait de pluie qui tombait. Et depuis quand la pluie avait un gout salé?

Un peu inquiet, il leva la tête. Et vit de nouveaux Hinata. Le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir que faire. Il resta là, planté comme un idiot quelques instants. Puis, presque instinctivement, il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il grimpa sans bruit à l'arbre. Pendant ce temps, Hinata s'était détournée de l'extérieur, et, les yeux baissés, regardait la rue en laissant ses larmes couler. Elle ne vit pas Naruto sauter délicatement de la branche, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua sa présence quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« _ Salut, Hinata! »

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise, et un peu effrayée. Quand elle vit le visage de Naruto, son cœur rata un battement.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait-là? » Pensa la kunoichi, complètement prise au dépourvu, tellement qu'elle ne pensa pas à cacher son visage encore couvert de larmes.

Naruto se rapprocha un peu, sans faire attention à la stupéfaction de la jeune fille.

« _ Dit, tu sais, Hinata, murmura le ninja, un peu gêné, si tu a un problème, je peut t'aider. Enfin, repris il, tu peut compter sur moi. »

Hinata le regarda, incapable de croire à ce qui lui arrivait. La seconde d'avant, elle pleurait en pensant que jamais Naruto ne l'aimerais. Et maintenant , il était là, il lui souriait, il la consolait. La kunoichi ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle avait envie d'être près de lui. De le serrer dans ses bras. De ne plus jamais le lâcher. Oui mais…

Il ne le voulait pas.

D'un seul coup, Hinata ressentit un vide plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir. Peu importe combien elle le voulait…Lui, il ne la voulait pas. Un intense sentiment de frustration la pris, mêlé de colère. Elle avait envie de tout casser. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Rien. Elle comprenait la colère de Kiba. N'avoir besoin que d'une chose. Mais ne pas pouvoir la posséder.

« _ Hinata? » demanda Naruto, inquiet de la voir sans réaction.

La kunoichi releva la tête. Un instant, elle eut envie de crier des horreurs à ce visage qu'elle aimait. Que Sakura se fichait de lui. Que Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais. Et puis…

« _ Heu, Hinata, tu sais, hier…murmura le jeune ninja, je ne voulait pas te blesser. »

Ah.

Hinata leva le visage vers le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter par la haine. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce visage souffrir. Même si elle avait mal. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle compris ce qui lui restait à faire. Même si ça la faisait atrocement souffrir. Encore une foi. Mais bon…

Elle aussi, elle pourrait trouver un soleil pour faire disparaître les nuages, pas vrai? Un soleil qui serait heureux de l'éclairer…

« _ Naruto, murmura-t-elle, à peine assez fort pour que le ninja l'entende. Tu sais, je voulais te dire…

_ Ah, Hinata! S'exclama Naruto, soulagé. J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais…

_ Naruto, repris Hinata, tu sais, je voulais te dire…

_ Oui?

_…Merci. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hinata se précipita dans sa chambre et referma la porte fenêtre derrière elle. Elle tira les rideaux, apercevant juste Naruto, immobile, ébahi. Puis, elle ne le vit plus. Elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de dire la suite. Mais…ce n'était plus très important maintenant.

_Merci d'avoir été mon premier amour, Naruto._

Sakura se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Il était midi et le Village s'animait. La kunoichi aimait flâner dans les rues dans ces moments là. La prospérité du village la rendait heureuse, tout simplement. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une librairie quand un visage connu éclaira son regard.

Temari.

La sunnienne regardait les vitrines. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Sakura hésita à l'aborder. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille à l'encontre de la kunoichi blonde. Elle farfouilla machinalement dans sa trousse de ninja médecin, et sa main se referma sur le petit cristal. Bizarrement, elle se sentit plus courageuse. Comme si quelque chose la protégeait. N'ayant plus aucune raison de la laisser, elle s'approcha de la blonde.

« _ Temari! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-elle.

La kunoichi se retourna. Un instant, l'expression de son visage parut surprise, et bizarrement…effrayée?

Mais, la seconde d'après, elle était redevenue comme avant et Sakura cru qu'elle avait rêvé.

« _ Oh, bonjour, Sakura. Répondit la sunnienne en souriant.

_ Tu cherches quelqu'un? Repris la rose.

_ Ah! Oui! Je me demandait ou était passé Naruto. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu? »

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Naruto? Sa mère lui avait dit ce matin qu'il était venu la chercher. Il devait s'être levé tôt et n'avoir rien à faire.

« _ Bah, il doit encore traîner dans les rues de Konoha, je pense. A moins qu'il ne soit allé manger chez Ichiraku, tu sais, les ramen…

_ Ah , d'accord…répondit Temari. Je le cherche depuis ce matin, mais impossible de le trouver… Merci. Tu as raison, j'aurais du penser à aller chez Ichiraku avant.

_ Bon, sur ce…avança Sakura, pensant que la sunnienne voudrait partir tout de suite à la recherche de son Naruto chéri.

_ Attends! S'exclama Temari. J'aurais une question à te poser, si tu a le temps.

_ ? Euh, oui, si tu veux…

_ très bien, alors, si ce n'est pas indiscret…(elle fit une pause.) Que pense tu de Naruto? »

Naruto? Sakura réfléchit un instant.

« _ C'est un bon coéquipier. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en devinant les intentions de la sunnienne.

_ Ah d'accord. Bon, je vais y aller alors. Et encore merci! » Repris la sunnienne en souriant encore.

Sakura lui sourit à son tour, puis resta plantée là. En fait, elle réfléchissait. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Le comportement de Temari…sous quelle influence agissait elle? Pas sous celle de l'amour, en tout cas. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle savait comment on était quand on le ressentait… Et Temari n'avait pas l'air du tout, mais alors pas du tout amoureuse de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'amour de Naruto… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle cherchait à l'attirer à elle. Mais pourquoi? Plus Sakura réfléchissait, plus elle s'embrouillait. Elle n'avait pas de preuves, pas de pistes, rien. Dans ces cas là, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire.

Sakura sourit.

Elle allait faire une chose qui risquait de brouiller les liens entre Suna et Konoha. Quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, peut être bien plus qu'elle se l'imaginait.

Elle allai filer Temari.


End file.
